


Play

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [3]
Category: Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Crossover, Knife Play, M/M, Torture, unstable partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw the minute Clay surrendered to him, could see when the need in his eyes was no longer about killing and flames, but Tom and blood and want so thick it dripped between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

 

Play

It was bound to happen eventually. They had their lucid moments, the weeks where the world spun as it always had, only now they had one another. They went to school, partied with their friends, and studied for tests. Clay worked during the week at the school bookstore even though Tom had more than enough money from selling the mine. The sheriff's report had gone out, calling Tom the murdered, but when the sheriff had killed his wife and taken his own life, his report was seriously suspect. Especially since Tom had let himself be caught and put into jail during the whole thing. No way could Tom have committed the heinous acts that were set against him.

Of course, they hadn't known about Clay. It had been his first real killing and he'd been awed at the way Tom had put his life so completely in his hands. He didn't know how long it had taken Clay to decide to help him rather than to just let him rot in jail, but he'd come through and Tom knew he always would now.

That didn't change the fact that killing was like an itch under your skin. They didn't do it often, didn't let their masks fall with abandon when they weren't safe but sometimes it was just too close.

"I need to get out of here." Clay said his eyes downcast and his voice shaky as he grasped the back of the kitchen chair in his large powerful hands. "Need to get away this weekend."

He knew what he was asking for. It'd been a while. "Not this weekend."

Clay's eyes came up, sharp and angry. "Why?"

"It's a holiday weekend and there will be too many cops on the lookout."

"And that ever stopped you before?"

"I only had myself to worry about then."

Clay's eyes hardened and it made Tom's blood thicken. "I can look after myself."

"Yeah?' Clay stood up then, letting his full height show, the power of his presence filling the space and making it hard to breathe. Tom smiled. "You think I’m gonna let you walk out of here without me, you're crazy."

Eyes flashed dangerously and it was all he got before Clay was lashing out. Clay was a good guy though; big as he was he'd never gotten into a lot of fights, never learned to play dirty or how to put all that height and muscle to advantage in a fight. Tom was crazy though, through and through and he'd been in more than one fight, struggled with more than one victim to make sure their blood ran through his fingers. He snapped back, ducking the swing and coming up with one of his own. Clay looked stunned as he stumbled back against the wall but then Tom was on top of him, the knife he always kept on him out and pressed to Clay's neck.

Clay stopped moving, swallowing reflexively and the knife cut a little into his skin as he did so. Clay's breathing sped up and his eyes focused on Tom's. Tom smiled again. "That what you need to get you through?" He asked softly. Clay nodded his head, drawing blood as Tom pressed in a little.

"We'll go the next weekend and find something to play with." Tom said, pressing closer until his thigh was pushing into Clay. The other man squirmed and Tom pulled the blade in a soft line across Clay's neck. Blood welled at the surface and he leaned up, lapping slowly at it with his tongue, tasting the blood and working the wound until it was bleeding freely into his mouth. He sucked and licked and then pulled back, watching the blood well and pool until it dripped and then he licked it up again, letting the wound close on itself.

"Tom..." Clay's voice was dark with need and Tom pulled his shirt up, blade marking another blood streak over his heart. He pressed his lips to it, nipped at the cut to raise more blood. It dripped over his nipple and Tom licked it clean, feeling Clay thrust against his thigh trying to get enough friction. He pressed his hand down against his denim clad groin and pushed him back against the wall, fingers digging in to feel the hardened flesh. Clay tried to thrust again but he kept him pinned.

"When I say Clay." He said, voice heated as he pulled his shirt again. This time Clay stripped it off and Tom smiled at the expanse of flesh before him. This was his, this man was his, all his power, his grace, the careful violence and uncontrolled passion that only he could stand witness against. Clay would let him bleed his last drop just to feel that exquisite pain that was metal and flesh and it was a temptation that Tom only let himself think about for a moment before he took Clay's hand and pulled it out, his blade pulling down his forearm. Clay's eyes were glazed as Tom lifted the bleeding flesh to his lips and sucked it up, his tongue digging into the cut as he pulled his lover with him towards the bathroom.

He pushed him down onto the cold tile floor and started to strip himself and watched Clay slide out of his pants, never getting up from the position Tom had left him in. When he sat between Tom's thighs he reached for his hand and sliced deep. Blood dripped onto his thighs and he put Clay's hand on his already dripping cock. The other man moaned, his body arching up until he had one elbow under him so he could watch the way his blood coated and slicked Tom up as he continued to stroke with his bloody hand.

"Fuck... more..." Clay begged and Tom couldn't deny him this. He pulled his hand away and sliced again, another deep cut running parallel to the other. Clay shuddered and squeezed his fist tight and watched the blood drip onto Tom. He stroked him until Tom was ready and he leaned forward, biting Clay's lips hard. When he kissed him, blood welled in his mouth where Tom had bitten his tongue.

He reached down, lining himself up good and pushing in hard. Clay screamed as he forced his way inside him and Tom didn't try to catch it with his mouth, instead he closed his eyes and reveled in the sound of the other man, pained and so damn turned on he could feel the shudders that ran through him. He was ready to come but Tom wanted this to last. He pulled out slowly, leaving Clay gasping under him. He did it again and again, forcing his way into his body and pulling all the way out, never enough to make his lover come but always pushing him closer and closer.

He saw the minute Clay surrendered to him, could see when the need in his eyes was no longer about killing and flames, but Tom and blood and want so thick it dripped between them. He thrust inside him them, long and hard and kept at it, not leaving his body again as they pushed and rocked together. Knife still in hand, he sliced his own hand and reached between them, gripping Clay tight and stroking him. Clay fell apart in his hands, eyes wide and mouth thrown open in a wordless scream as thick ropes spattered over Tom's hand.

It was the way he didn't scream that set Tom off, like he'd taken even that from his lover, his ability to call for help, to ever be anything less than what Tom wanted him to be.

He came hard, thrusting mercilessly inside the other man, their bodies sliding across blood slicked tile. When he stopped, he dropped onto Clay, letting himself rest against the bigger man for a few minutes. He squeezed his hand to feel the pain of it and looked up as he pulled away from Clay. Clay gasped as he fell free of his body and tom knew he was torn and bleeding and he smiled that he'd been able to do that too.

"What the hell was that?" Clay asked, voice breathless and cracked.

"Blood lust."

"I wasn't talking about the sex." He said, a slight laugh in his voice.

Tom smiled. "I was talking about both." He stood up, and reached a hand down for Clay. The other man took the offered hand and stood unsteady on his feet. Tom kept a hand on his arm as he started the shower. When it was warm enough he got in and leaned Clay back against the wall knowing how much blood the other man had lost.  
  
He took his time scrubbing them both clean, fingers playing over the new cuts on his lover's body before getting them out. He dried Clay off first, setting him on the toilet seat as he dried himself off and then mopped up the blood on the floor.

He pulled Clay into their bedroom and quietly treated his cuts, bandaging them thought they'd already closed. When he was done, he curled up into Clay's side, resting his head on his chest. Clay picked up the remote and found a movie on the TV and they lay there for a few minutes watching before Clay pressed his lips to Tom's temple.

"So sleep this weekend?"

"Some of the guys are going to the movies tonight. You wanna go with them?"

Clay nodded and Tom smiled because getting out of bed meant that Clay was going to feel what he'd done to him, feel it every time he moved or sat down. "And next weekend?" His voice was casual but Tom could feel the need in it still.

He turned slightly and sat up on one elbow so he could kiss him deeply. He looked up at Clay, heat and blood and rush and beautiful breaking glowing in his eyes. "Next weekend," He said licking his way back into that mouth. "We go out and play."

 


End file.
